Icy Fire
by Berrykiss101
Summary: sasuke is caught with one of naruto's valued possesions. what will happen when that possession reveals hidden feelings that not even an uchiha can hide? yaoi narusasu HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know why I started another one when I haven't even finished The Dark Side yet, but oh well. I can't really complain when this story is going so smoothly. I'll probably finish this one before the other one though. Anyway this one is gonna be shorter than the other one, probably...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Icy Fire**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**'You're so cold and so harsh yet...**

**I can't seem to shake away the feelings that your cold demeanor inspires.**

**Feelings that make me burn with a desire to kiss you...hug you...touch you.**

**Heh, my desire is so deep that it has become possible for fire to love ice.'**

Sasuke leaned back onto the dozens of pillows that lay behind him. His entire body started to tingle with warmth from head to toe, as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"He loves me..." Sasuke whispered out loud in disbelief, as he once again read the page that he had _"borrowed"_ from a certain loud mouthed blond.

He had meant to use it as a sort of blackmail for making Naruto his. But after reading it, Sasuke realized that he couldn't do that to Naruto. Not when what Sasuke had just read kept repeating itself in his mind over and over.

_...it has become possible for fire to love ice._

Sasuke sighed deeply as a soft pink color spread itself over his cheeks. He couldn't really believe that this was happening! The dobe actually liked **him**, even though Sasuke had only ever talked down to the blond. At this thought the warm tingly sensation Sasuke had been feeling disappeared.

_Oh dobe,_ thought Sasuke looking at the paper in regret._ I'm sorry, dobe...Naruto._

* * *

The current object of Sasuke's thoughts was frantically searching for a certain piece of paper that he seemed to have _"misplaced."_ A paper that anyone smart enough, which was practically everyone Naruto knew, could figure out what it meant; because on that piece of paper he had written his secret feelings for a certain dark haired avenger.

_Oh man! Oh man!_ Thought Naruto with rising panic, w_here the hell is it?!_

Naruto turned away from where he had been searching under the bed and looked around the room. In his obsessive search for the ever elusive paper, Naruto had completely destroyed his apartment! Drawers had been opened, their contents spilled all over the floor. Along with the clothes from his closet, the couch cushions, the few dvd's and cd's that he owned, the kitchen ware, all his ramen sat on the table in hazardous piles, some nearly falling off the table. Even his bed had been totaled! The sheets had been viciously stripped from the mattress and the two pillows he owned had lost their cases.

That is how Sakura found Naruto's apartment. She had come by to see if he had wanted eat with her for old times' sake, but decided not to when she saw the usually hyper blond completely depressed. _I wonder what's wrong,_ she asked herself, placing a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shuddered when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sakura's worried face.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked softly, a sharp cry escaping her lips when she saw the tears that started to fall down Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"I lost it..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy cause people are liking this story. :) Anyway here is chapter two. I think this story will only have about five or so chapters.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Icy Fire**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"I lost it..." Naruto whispered, his vision becoming blurry as more tears fell free from his eyes. Sakura's heart ached painfully; she **_hated_** seeing Naruto like this. Heck, she hated seeing **_any_** of her friends depressed.

She hugged Naruto to her, gently rubbing his back as Naruto's tears soaked her shirt. She didn't really mind, since the only thing on her mind was: _what could she do to make Naruto feel better?_ Lots of things came to mind, but she quickly dismissed them when Naruto started to stir in her arms. Naruto pulled away from her, rubbing at his slightly puffy eyes.

"Sorry"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, completely confused. Naruto smiled apologetically as he pointed to a spot on her shoulder. Sakura looked down at her shoulder and saw a rather large wet spot from where Naruto's tears had landed. She smiled back.

"It's alright, as long as you're feeling better" she said getting up from the floor. "Although..." she looked at Naruto, green eyes narrowed, "I would like to know the reason behind your sudden bout of tears"

With that Sakura sat on the bare mattress, looking at Naruto expectantly. Naruto winced slightly, Sakura hat that _**look**_. The look that said you better give her what she wants or else...it ain't gonna be pretty. When Naruto continued to say nothing after several minutes of waiting, Sakura was ready to hit someone; preferably the person sitting in front of her.

"Well?" Sakura asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor. Naruto looked at her and sighed deeply. He didn't really feel like talking, but knew that if he didn't she'll just use one of her chakra infused fists.

"Um...Sakura...do you remember when I said that there was someone I liked?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes I do, and then I asked you who it was but you were too embarrassed to tell me. So I had told you to write it on paper" Naruto nodded his head, blue eyes looking at her expectantly. Sakura sighed in exasperation. _This guy..._

"Tell me the rest, Naruto" she said, rubbing her temple she could already feel a headache coming on. Naruto blushed.

"Um...well...you see..." Naruto looked down at his lap, his face starting to go red, "I wrote it at the ramen shop, but when I got up to leave it was gone. I tried looking for it, but couldn't find it. And now whoever has it probably already knows who I like since I think I wrote my name on the bottom. So yea..."

While Naruto was explaining what had happened, his face had been getting redder and redder. Meanwhile, Sakura looked like a fish trying to breathe on dry land. Naruto didn't dare look at her, afraid that she would call him and irresponsible idiot. But when the minutes passed by and still Sakura stayed silent, Naruto got worried.

"Sakura...?" he looked at her hesitantly. Sakura snapped out of her shock upon hearing her name. She suddenly remembered something that had happened earlier, something that was really starting to bug her.

"Naruto...um...what color of paper did you use?" she asked, her fingers crossed hoping that he wouldn't say...

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "Orange, duh!" when Sakura didn't respond, Naruto really started to get worried.

"Oh shit..." she whispered in shock, for earlier she had seen Sasuke sneaking in and out of the ramen shop...with an orange paper in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter than the other two. The next two chapters will probably/maybe have a secret that will come out as well as several truths. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Icy Fire**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**'Warm sunlight filters in through a crack in my darkness,**

**creating a fuzzy feeling in my heart.**

**Your insults are my drug, making me wake up to your warm love.**

**My friend...my brother...my fire.'**

Sasuke looked down at what he had just written, a slight bush staining his cheeks. _I can't believe I just wrote that,_ he thought as he hastily put it away when he heard the doorbell ringing.

He quickly made his way through the house to the door, getting annoyed when whoever was on the other side started pounding on the door. He angrily opened the door to reveal...

"Sakura..." he growled as he glared at her and if looks could kill Sakura would already be lying in a puddle of her own blood by now. Sakura didn't as much as flinch, as she pushed past the Uchiha and entered the house.

"Where is it?" she asked, her eyes surveying the immediate area. Sasuke growled out in warning when Sakura started up the stairs to the second floor. Sakura stopped abruptly upon hearing Sasuke's growl. She blushed when she realized that she had been about to invade Sasuke's privacy.

"Um..." Sakura turned to face Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to kill her. Sasuke looked at her angrily wanting nothing more than to wring her neck. But decided to wait, after all if Sakura died he would never know why she was there in the first place.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sakura flinched at the barely controlled anger that could be heard clearly on the others voice. Sakura blushed again.

"Um...well...you see...I know you have it!" she exclaimed quickly, turning away from Sasuke so that he couldn't see her face. Sasuke didn't say anything; he was too shocked to say anything. Of course, since he **_was_** an Uchiha none of his shock showed on his face.

"...what are you talking about?" he asked cautiously wanting to make sure that he hadn't misunderstood. Sakura turned to face him, an exasperated expression on her face. _Why did all the guys in her life have to be so freaking stubborn?_

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm talking about the orange piece of paper that you took from Naruto at the ramen shop!" Complete silence followed Sakura's accusation. Neither of them moved. Sakura was on the verge of Sasuke when she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before.

_Is Sasuke...is he actually blushing?_ Sakura took a closer look at Sasuke's face and smiled. Sasuke was indeed blushing. Sasuke frowned when he saw the smile on Sakura's face. He tried to look menacing but didn't succeed with the blush on his face. Sakura giggled lightly which only made Sasuke frown more and his blush worse. Sakura sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to him"


End file.
